


Swellness Check

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2019 [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Voyeurism, huge insertion, hyper cock, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Nightingale has Gudako in for a checkup, while Mashu watches from the doorway, waiting for her turn to be at the doctor's delicate fingertips.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Florence Nightingale | Berserker
Series: October Batch 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533488
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Swellness Check

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

  
Moans echoed throughout the Chaldea complex in the middle of the night. Most of the people staying there were so fast asleep that it was hard for them to be awoken by the sounds... all except for one.  
  
"What's this racket...?" The youthful Shielder Demi-Servant, Mashu Kyrielight, muttered a little sluggishly as she shambled her way down the halls as a blush coated her cheeks. She had a rough idea of what the sounds could belong to and what they actually were, but on some level, she hoped that she wasn't right.  
  
Especially since something within her pajamas stirred with every sound that grazed her ears, causing her body to shiver all over as she continued to take gentle steps towards the source of the sound...  
  
Her eyes briefly opened wide as she realized where she had been heading. "Hold on... this is the medical bay. Senpai got injured last mission trying to protect me, maybe..." The purple-haired girl quietly whispered as she opened the door to the medical bay...  
  
Only to then shut it just as quickly as she had opened it. Her blush grew as she started hyperventilating, her nethers throbbing as what she had just seen ran through her mind...  
  
That was her Master. Her Senpai. The Magus who had done much to save humanity's history. With a colossal cock hanging from her crotch, throbbing in the open air... while being tended to by one of the nurses that were among them.  
  
Upon opening the door once more to confirm that she hadn't just been seeing things, Mashu bit into her lip as she remained transfixed on the sight before her. Even as down below, her own impediment started to throw a mild fit through trembles and a leaky tip...  
  
How could she not watch as the girl that she looked up to was being proverbially manhandled by one of her many servants? Specifically, the beautiful yet blunt and relentless Berserker-class Servant, Nightingale...  
  
"Good. Your moans indicate that there's nothing outright wrong with your manhood. Still, I have to ensure that you're in tip-top condition, lest you end up cumming on the battlefield." The pink-haired nurse declared in the same dry manner she always did, before audibly putting on one of those strange colored gloves that she had used for her Halloween attire...  
  
The redheaded Master's lips quivered as her legs buckled in turn. She was lucky that she was sitting on a table at this very moment, otherwise, she would've fallen over onto her face, and more importantly, her cock. With that much blunt force trauma being applied to her rod, there was absolutely no way that she was going to escape a proverbial prison of eternally cumming. Thankfully, she had her dearest Nightingale here to take care of her. Even if it meant that her cock was still getting milk for all its worth.  
  
The black-clad nurse licked her lips slightly as she ran a hand along the length of that enormous rod, taking a few mental notes of the size. "Tell me, Master. How did you end up with this growth? You did not have it last time you were here for a checkup." The Berserker-class Servant asked clearly while still being all-too-focused on the sheer size of that shaft, noting that it was almost as big as the Master's torso, if not bigger and wider by just a few inches.  
  
Gudako bit into her lower lip to try and regain some control of herself, before taking a deep breath to then find her center. "Well... We fought this strange-looking monster during a trip to one of the stray singularities, and Mashu was about to get hurt, so I jumped in front of the attack... then I woke up with this thing between my legs earlier today. I just..." She started explaining, only to then shoot into a moan as the nurse played with her flared tip, smiling just a little from the feedback that the girl gave her. "D-Don't touch it that much, N-Nightingale... It's super sensitive, believe me..."  
  
The pink-haired woman wagged her finger in a slightly teasing fashion. "As your nurse, I have to ensure that everything is in order. Regardless if it causes you pain or discomfort. It's a standard medical procedure. Now sit tight as I continue to ensure you are in proper condition." It certainly sounded like Nightingale was taking good care of her Master, but considering everything she just said was a bunch of bogus that the redheaded girl just ate up, it would be hard to tell for certain...  
  
Frankly, after Florence had gotten a whiff of that mighty rod, there was little for her to do outside of claim it as her own. Everything she said, regardless of the actual truth within the statement or not, was said specifically so she could make sure that Gudako trusted her completely. The more trust she placed in her, the easier it was to make that cock all hers...  
  
"Sit still for this next part, Master. It might hurt just a little, or it might tickle. I cannot guarantee either." She maintained the dry as usual before squatting down, at the same time revealing plenty of her perfect posterior to the voyeur near the door as she casually pressed her face right up against that pungent and virile sack, taking deep and elongated breaths of the scent that her Master gave off.  
  
In turn, this act of brazen perversions caused the large-cocked girl to pant and writhe just a little. With the Berserker-class Servant tending to her nuts like that, it was hard for her to not slowly sink into the waves of pleasure that ran through her mind, but she had to remain...   
  
Wait, did she really have to remain strong? The nurse said to stay still, and usually, she was right when she said something... Sure, she got Rama brutalized during the time they met in America, but... At the same time, she had managed to cure many issues that plagued her and her Servants. Maybe it was the best to just...  
  
As Gudako's mind gradually fell into the abyss of pleasure thanks to the words that her nurse had fed her, the black-clad perverted medical officer continued to lick and suckle on those tender balls. She could feel every little droplet of seed within squirming around, trying to look for a way out so they could wiggle into a fertile hole... but since there was no hole to escape off into, they were stuck merely swimming around like hapless tadpoles.  
  
Something that would change quite quickly as Nightingale took another whiff of that masculine scent, giggling a little to herself in an uncharacteristic manner as her cheeks flared red with warmth. Suffice to say, she had gotten completely cock-drunk, evident by the way she climbed onto the table that her Master was laying on, while slowly rubbing her panty-covered nether regions directly up against that sensitive tip...  
  
While all of that was going on, Mashu was forced to just watch. Every time she could see her Master's nurse digging into those wonderful balls, she felt the pressure growing in her groin. The more she tried to command the redhead, the warmer the Kouhai got. And just as Nightingale started to mount that rod, she couldn't take it any longer.  
  
At the very same time where the nurse sunk her hips down on that mighty member, tearing the panties apart to let the torso-sized tower smash into her lower lips, the young purple-haired girl felt her own panties tear apart. Not a second later could she see her own malignant growth of a cock springing forth, throbbing wildly once exposed to the cold air within the facility. And just like Nightingale, she was utterly transfixed on that dominant dick, her hands slowly gliding along the surface in an attempt to quell its overwhelming arousal.  
  
Florence bit into her lower lips as her emotionless facade was shattered by how wonderful it felt to sink down on such a monster of a cock. She could feel it bulging out against her inner canal, spreading it and ensuring that she wouldn't ever be closing her hole back up, permanently imprinting the shape of her Master's cock inside of her. But she didn't care. If anything, she knew that she wouldn't want a cock that wasn't Gudako's, and this just ensured that she wouldn't be able to.  
  
No, she was much more happy to just claim that mighty thing as her own. As the redheaded girl started to moan and slowly return to a more sensible state of mind, she was suddenly shoved right back into her glazed-eyed state by the way the nurse sunk deeper and deeper, in turn causing more of that meat to fill her insides until there was nothing more than a simple roadblock standing in her way.  
  
Her cervix. Untouched and utterly impenetrable by human hands, to ensure that her womb would stay unsullied by anything less than the seed of the one she loved beyond anything else. Unfortunately, with that mighty member in play, love wasn't even close to being a factor any longer.  
  
There was a specific glint in Nightingale's eyes as she slowly pulled her hips upward, a thick layer of feminine juice now coating half of the torso-sized cock while the Servant effortlessly raised up, her entire body shivering in anticipation of what she was about to do. This one single act would be the culmination of her inner lust, that which her Master had awoken through showing her this wonderful piece of meat...  
  
Before Gudako had a moment to try and protest against what her Servant was about to do, she was forced to erupt into orgasmic screams as the woman that had mounted her towering and titanic cock suddenly dropped back down, simulating womb-crushing force that would be necessary to break through her cervix.  
  
A force that was exactly enough to shatter the entrance to the nurse's womb permanently, as she too was forced to part her lips as she vocalized the body-shakingly powerful pleasure rippling through her. She could feel her eyes running into the back of her head from the extreme act...  
  
Unfortunately for the both of them, that single act was the last thing necessary before the larger cocked girl had to let it all out. After experiencing pleasure on that level, there was no way for her to hold back. The redheaded girl bit into her lip as hard as she could before her massive member started to let loose all of the cum pent up in her sack...  
  
In what felt like seconds, Nightingale was forced to watch her belly suddenly bloat outward with enough force to knock somebody to the ground. That's how fast she went from a slightly bulging stomach to one that would put a nine-months pregnant woman to shame. The cum had just flooded every part of her insides in one fell swoop, and the grin on her face reflected the happiness inside of her heart...  
  
At that very same moment, the voyeur that was watching it all couldn't keep her freshly erect rod under control. The Kouhai was forced to let out a brief but potent orgasmic gasp before her hips thrust forward to let her cum shoot as straight ahead as possible. She could only shoot off a single shot, but given that it was almost the size of her entire stomach, one shot was all she would've needed if she was nestled within a tight pussy like her Senpai...  
  
As the cum from Mashu's newly grown and still throbbing cock splattered onto the ground, she managed to alert the attention of the Berserker-class Servant, who climbed off her penis throne, seed slowly dribbling out of her thoroughly tenderized lower lips as she shambled towards the door.  
  
The purple-haired girl froze in shock as the door fully opened, and the black-clad nurse stared straight into her eyes with that leer of lust in her irises. The sheer presence of the matured woman was enough to force a little more of that bubbly goodness to squirt forth from the young Shielder-class servant's fatter rod, prompting a grin to grow on the pink-haired woman's face as she whispered some rather foreboding words into the ear of the young voyeur...  
  
"Step inside, Mashu. You are due for a checkup, just like your master."


End file.
